User blog:Mineko Charat Lucky/The Journal of Justice Overhauled: Volume 1, Issue 7
Volume 1, Issue 7 FORMARE VENEFICIUS EST FORMARE FATUM 11 May, 23 CLE Freljord Ice Crystals They are truly, truly, truly outrageous. '' '' Venatus Thymont reporting from the Howling Abyss. While the war for the Freljord rages on, a new development has literally sprung out of the ground. Reports from traders, villagers and summoners have been pouring in: ice crystals are growing day and night. From Rakelstake to the Ironspike Mountains, cliffs, caves, roads and plains have blossomed into crystalline formations of either True Ice or Dark Ice. This has hampered troop movements, disrupted mining operations, obstructed trade routes, and made travel nearly impossible in certain regions without the proper tools or assistance. Reactions from the Freljordians range from terrified to merely annoyed. Of course, some people have benefited from this. The Piltover Doctors Lyte and Duran (who confirmed that this was more than a wild rumour) were fascinated by these geothaumaturlogical developments, so they ended up collecting samples of both types of ice, which were sent via courier to Piltover for further analysis. Doctor Duran fielded my questions on these developments while loading up another shipment. "Yes, the minerals are easily identified, clearly divided, and native to Freljord. True Ice, we are familiar with, recently identified in the Vaults and Archives. Stable, and it freezes anything that comes into contact with it. Dark Ice, the same ice ' ' normally uses and that shard extracted from the Demacian, that one's tricky. It seems brittle, but any piece or shard will grow, infest and freeze like a virus, and unlike True Ice, it seems alive. If it detects something, it will pursue it, attempt to entomb it; many have already set up warnings against it. Their recent growth, well...I have hypothesized that this conflict is responsible for reshaping the landscape. However, my colleague and I cannot agree on whether it is the cause or merely a catalyst." So that's what the two scientists had to say. But what about the champions? Unfortunately, most of Freljord's leaders and champions were busy with the war. However, I did get to set up on the Howling Abyss, and a few champions were able to give comments. "Look," elite Demacian guard said, "I don’t know if it's some weird thing in the land like or if it’s because of the war. You've got champions throwing ice everywhere the way I throw fireballs. A minute ago, trapped by spawning an ice pillar as easily as it disappears. How should I know what's causing this? We haven’t even received orders to scout." , despite my best efforts to politely decline, has to say this: "Ice hard for Mundo to smash. Good in fight and pain! Mundo thinks he should try bring block back home, for science!" Surprisingly, the taciturn sought me out after his team had destroyed the enemy Nexus. "When all one, harmony. When all divided, splintered. I will help." Of course, having heard some of the latest Champion gossip, I asked Doctor Lyte the question on everyone’s mind: What does he know about his nephew and ? "I'm afraid my nephew doesn't entrust me with details on his private life, young man. All I know is these rumours and those ridiculous books about him show he needs to settle down and do some real research! A lady acquaintance is just going to distract him worse!" Turnabout Tempest The innocence of Kennen is disputed. Hard evidence on both sides Giacomo Conzenza reporting from Piltover's Court of Justice. Hello again! Giacomo Conzenza here reporting from the sats of the Jury. To all those dear fans worried about the condition of my cranium after my meetup with I'm feeling far better now, even sent me a box of cupcakes as an apology. For a police officer she can be very sweet sometimes. Anyways, as you might know, was arrested just recently. Needless to say, the news shocked man and yordle alike , I certainly couldn't believe it either until I saw the poor thing in cuffs. Kennen, who had previously had a clean expedient to Piltover's police department, was overnight considered as being the prime suspect for the heist at Piltover Museum of Ancient History after Officer Caitlyn came upon this conclusion a couple of weeks ago. Kennen has been under custody by Piltovian authorities during this time while the date for his trial was being scheduled. has arranged to speak in Kennen's defence as an attorney during the trial. Has Tristana always been into law? That's surprising to hear. Likewise, has been revealed to act as the prosecutor for today. That didn't surprise me. At all. For some reason. As I sat amongst the jury I noticed I was sitting besides pretty much every champion representing Piltover, with the exception of Caitlyn. for some reason, appeared. She was sitting right next to so I can assume he invited her to lighten up the mood, I recall he didn't like attending to jury duty. and from the Kinkou order were also there, unlike most members of the jury, they didn't share any emotion towards the situation as they watched the trial unfold, judging in silence. The Trial started shortly after Poppy entered though the main gate, dressed formally in a black suit and carrying a briefcase. The trial commenced with a fiery start, as Poppy pointed out strong points supporting the claim that Kennen is the true culprit, with evidences pointing out that the fake ornate "C" is made in Ionia and the glue stuck to the card is only exclusive to Kinkou Order ninjas, which Akali and Shen can confirm to this. In defense, Tristana requested Kennen to be put on stand. Kennen mentions that he's at Bandle City when the heist happened, but he completely misses the fact that he failed to notice , as he was bombarding Bandle City that night in his blimp, creating shockwaves. Tristana then submitted a love letter written by Kennen as evidence to why he's lying. The contents were... amusing. Apparently Kennen sent a love letter to , and using this fact, Tristana called Lulu to the stand and testify. Lulu confirmed that she did meet Kennen on the night of the heist, while remarking he's really cute. It seems that Kennen could be found not guilty, until Poppy points out that their place of meeting is close to the museum, which still makes Kennen a strong suspect. She summons Caitlyn to the stand and testify as a witness. Caitlyn proved to be a tough witness by pointing out strong points against Kennen. But ultimately, Tristana pointed out a discrepancy in the weapons used to sabotage the machinery. The ninja darts used to disable them are kunai, which Kennen does not even like to use, as he favours shurikens much more for their range. The court is then adjourned to a standstill. As Kennen is sent back to the detention center, I can't help but feel curious about Akali and Shen's thoughts, so I asked them about it. "Time will tell. Personally I would say Kennen's innocent." said Akali. "We'll watch how it unfolds. Even if he's found guilty, it matters not to us in the least." said Shen. This is Giacomo, signing out. Shady Truth Behind the Heist The Master of Evil's Veiled Innocence 83px|leftAmber Cynica reporting from Mother Mary's Hostel in Bandle City. A Reporter with my caliber probably should not risk her brilliant self (and her job) to go to these lengths, but I made a promise to my cynical readers, and I intend to fulfill it. If you've read my previous interview with the Sheriff of Piltover, you might remember me mentioning an alliance between the master of evil and an anonymous figure. After said interview, I’m still convinced that the Piltover PD's main suspect , the Heart of the Tempest does not quite fit in this whole theft debacle, contrary to the pile of evidence they have accumulated. Regardless, I did what a good reporter would do: follow my cynical guts. I have decided to travel to Sablestone Mountains, where the Master of Evil is said to reside, plotting his sinister plans. Using all my connections and pulling all sorts of favors, I have managed to travel straight to the Northern Mountain Range in three days, evading the bureaucracy of Mogron Pass and the heat of the Shurima Desert. After wandering around this harsh, inhabitable terrain, I have found something that might prove to be a breakthrough in the theft case. During one of my impromptu tea break in one of Sablestone's many caves, I heard a noise that every Piltover-born is familiar with: the sound of grinding gears. At first dismissed it as a hallucination created by my sugar-depraved mind, but as soon as I caught the scent of undiluted hextech lubricant, I hastily gathered my tea set and hid behind a nearby pile of rocks. The next moving thing I saw confirmed my suspicions: there is at least one Zaunite Construct, armed with the Machine Herald's trademark Death Ray in these mountains. Moving as silently as I can manage, I followed the fully armed contraption until it disappears into a seemingly bottomless crevasse. Having decided that following a fully armed Zaunite Construct into an ominous place is too much for even a reporter of my caliber, I whipped out my Compass and prepared to take note of my coordinates when something went wrong. My Compass, a Hextech Innovation able to traverse the misty darkness of the Shadow Isles and the Plant-infested jungles of Kumungu, has malfunctioned. As I felt a pair of eyes with their sights locked at me, both my heart and my mind raced. This is the exact same situation the Museum's Security faced during the night of the theft. Fearing for my life (and the fate of this article), I threw my priced Compass behind me, hoping that whatever is watching me would go for it, and ran as quickly as possible towards the direction of Bandle City. As I write this article in one of Bandle City’s small but hospitable motels, It seems that the involvement of the Heart of the Tempest is more and more unlikely, and that and Veigar has a bigger role in the heist. The fact that my trusted Compass went haywire in the Sablestone Mountains when it functioned normally in the Void-laden Icathia, and my feeling of being watched by a pair of tiny eyes might just be the information I need to prove that there are bigger things behind the Museum Heist. Once again, my intuition has been proven to be correct, and might be instrumental in freeing an innocent yordle from a false accusation. I have decided to remain in Bandle City because I fear my own safety, and used my connection to get this piece to the Journal’s office as soon as possible. If you do not hear from me for a while, do not fear. As long as there’s doubt in the media, this reporter will always be in the front lines. Stay Cynical, my loyal readers. The Avatar of War What does Ezreal's finding means to the League? Ram Steed reporting at the Piltover Academy It's been a while, fellow readers! Just a few days ago I, Ram Steed, received a report from a certain scholar yordle by the name of Rin. She handed me a report from , mentioning some sort of a , or a demon I should say, considering the horns on his head. Apparently he fights for the sake of fighting, and for every fight, he picks the underdog, and offers them a Faustian Bargain - sacrifice their blood, bone or soul, and they will win their battle. So they did, and they are capable of winning wars 200 to 1, fearless to death. When they finally win the war, they are either never the same person again, or are already a sacrifice to the demon Rumours tell me that the League is going to recruit this creature, and his name is Aatrox. What's his reason for joining the League? How will he affect the duels in the Fields of Justice? Will he set his eyes on the Freljord War? Is he the weapon talked about? Why are so many people worshiping him? Speaking of items of worship, doesn't he seem similar to the the Stone of Teculthi? Now that I think of it, their marks may be different, as Aatrox shows horns while Teculthi shows butterflies, but both were... gruesomely made as well. Do they have any connections? Unfortunately I'm busy lately, so I can't write much for this week. You could be seeing me next week however, and we'll go more about Aatrox in detail, so keep in touch! This is Ram Steed, signing out! The Mailbag of Justice Overhauled Let's see which mails are lucky enough today! M.C. Lucky drinking Draven Haven at Heimerdinger Bistro Well then, Freljord's war is still ongoing, and Piltover seems to be really feisty at the moment. I can't help but wonder, should this war destroy Freljord should it continue any longer, but there's nothing we can do here, only the League can decide. Also, our beloved yordle reporter Hippalus can't be the only Bandle City representative, yes? Once again, to all fellow yordle readers, I would like to offer you a position as part of the considerably large crew we've gone through together so far. Meanwhile, to human readers, positions are still offered, feel free! In any case, time for some mail! ---- "What is so special about your trident? It has been stated that it's made of "enchanted seastone" but it's extremely plain that there are magical etchings on it. If you remove the enchantments, is there really anything special about seastone? Also, what was your home like? To be so peaceful and sheltered, and yet hold a weapon of such ocean-related might. All that has been revealed to Runeterra with your joining of the League is that "it was boring and plain." Yet, I doubt many of us have seen an underwater civilization before. Can you give more description?" - Summoner Andorok It's kinda troublesome having to go through Bilgewater again. So I asked Fizz after one particular match in Howling Abyss, while spending the rest of the day in Freljord listening to Lyte blabbing about icicles and dusty stones while hoping there's no from some crazy suddenly chopping at our direction. "Huh, sorry. I have no clue what unenchanted seastones do, I just use it. As for my home, all I can tell you is that the houses are made of coral, and the roads are lined with mother of pearl. The seahorses our kind uses are laden with shells of many varieties and colours. I do not know why you humans value and so much, they're really common stones you can pick up anywhere in my place of residence, and are much less valuable than the pearl we use." - '' ---- "As an avid summoner of the Champion , I would like to ask him of his opinions on the new Champion, , as well as what he thinks about Noxus attacking Demacia?" - Summoner Megames1 I keep my face straight as I greeted Warwick that very day (getting tired of Lyte, Duran's bad enough), and told him that his fan asked him a question. Luckily, he answered, quite properly, without chewing my head off. "That's a stupid question, why would I care about some man-made blob? I care not for Noxus attacking Demacia either, what they do is not of my concern, it does not benefit me." - ---- "Oh my, the cupcakes! THE CUPCAKES! OH, THE YORDALITY! Oh, do excuse me. As an up-and-coming Yordle scientist, I can appreciate the power of 's ramshackle GIANT ROBOT BATTLE ARMOUR, given that it's withstood fire, swords, sorcery and unimaginable horrors. And what young Bandle citizen hasn't dreamt of owning his very own GIANT ROBOT BATTLE ARMOUR? However, having recently learned pragmatism from my professors, I'm starting to wonder about the ah...practical applications of such an invention...Has Rumble given any thought to what he could do outside the Fields if Justice with his scientific acumen?" - Associate Researcher Ringo Calm down there, fellow yordle. I asked Rumble about this on the same day as well, lucky for me I suppose. "So yer asking what I do with Tristy outside of battle, huh? Well obviously I use it fer travellin' aroun fer starters, Tristy walks much faster than I can. Cookin' is another thing I use it fer, perfect fer some barbeque and lawn mowing... wait... I hope yer not some of 's nosey lot are ya? Yer gettin really suspicious, human. Fortunately I haven't told you anything important yet, so I'm not concerned for now." - Category:Blog posts